


Just a Man

by AcademiaCrypt



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Din is very horny, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Two Shot, it's a bit spicy innit, spoilers: baby's name, wow i got severe whip lash when i typed "two" into that tag box, ya'll wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademiaCrypt/pseuds/AcademiaCrypt
Summary: A frustrated Din goes looking for a night of company. Instead, he clashes with a persistent mechanic who has a far different proposition for him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

Din occasionally forgot that he was a man.

Isolation made it easy to do. He didn’t think himself invincible by any means. Too many nights with the cauterizer and blood stained clothes saw to that. But with so little time spent in friendly company with his own kind - and remaining behind metal isolation even when that time existed - disconnection was inevitable. He forgot things.

Like how it actually felt good to see someone smile when he arrived. And the slightest twinge of hurt it caused when they couldn’t see him return the expression. The friendly greetings of Greef and Cara had reminded him of that.

The kid had reminded him of empathy. Not only feeling it himself, but having it felt toward him. The child saved him. _Cared_ about him. Knowing there was someone in the universe harboring such feelings towards his steel shell of a person, had awakened a long dormant part of Din’s heart. It made him vulnerable, in a way. Yet he wouldn’t give it up for anything.

What he _would_ happily give up, was this absurd, borderline adolescent-like spike of hormones.

He had no idea what set it off. Only that he woke up sweaty and panting a few weeks ago, and hadn’t been rid of the feeling since. One long, sharp reminder that he was, indeed, a man.

It had been awhile - a _long_ while - since he’d felt anything similar. His life moved quickly, keeping him occupied. Danger and death trailed his every step, and now with a foundling to protect, every ounce of energy and emotion was poured into his well being. Another reason these sudden urges were so inconvenient. He simply didn’t have the time. Too much depended on him staying alert. Too many people were hunting them to risk letting his guard down for even a moment. 

He found himself thinking back to his years before the guild. Back then, time was _all_ he had. Low profile bounties were snatched from the scraps of more experienced hunters and no one cared if _he_ delivered because there were a dozen other young hot shots on the case. It was during those reckless years that Din had found the time to indulge in some company.

Nowadays, it was out of the question. He knew that. 

Yet, the recent weeks found him needing constant reminders. His stomach turned and tightened. His mind wandered constantly and his skin heated. His anger flared at the smallest things. Over and over again, he reminded himself that he didn’t have time. He didn’t have _time._

_Ta_ tooine was perfect. Dry, dusty, and ugly. The purpose for their visit was even better. The Razor Crest was in borderline shambles after her latest firefight. Nothing like a burnt out ship and a spell in the desert to nip unwanted urges.

And yet, he felt them gnawing his body even as the first heat wave hit him.

“Oh, great, my favorite customer!” Peli shouted as she approached from across hangar 35. Her little droids scattered from the shadows and descended upon the Crest. Din sighed beneath his helmet. “You’re lucky you still have the little one or I’d boot you out of here faster than you could blink.” Din watched as she scooped up the kid, who had waddled down the hatch with outstretched arms. “So what was it this time?”

“Gun fight,” he answered simply.

Her brows shot up as she looked at the Crest. “Geez, with what, a star destroyer? This is the worst shape I’ve seen her in.”

“She’s handled worse.”

Peli cast a dubious glance between him and the ship, then shrugged. “If you say so.”

“How long until it’s ready? We’re short on time.”

“Hey now, just calm down,” she snapped, handing him the kid with the utmost care despite her short tone. “If you give me a minute I’ll tell ya.”

He held another sigh as Peli stomped around the ship, yelling orders to the droids and examining the Crest with a critical eye. She slammed her palm against the hull and a panel came crashing to the sand. She proceeded to do the same thing to the landing gear, her sole mode of inspection consisting of a frown and a whack.

Din waited patiently, child sitting placidly in his arms. He glanced past the roof of the hanger, to the building tops speckling the skyline. A memory of Tatooine struck him like hot lightning and he suddenly realized maybe this _wasn’t_ the perfect place for distraction. The memory would likely have never been called to mind if not for the sprawling state of his libido.

There was, in fact, a time when he had found some company on this speck of sand. He could remember everything but her name. He especially remembered the ease with which he had found her.

It was a relatively straight forward process he had refined over the years. He preferred subtly over the brash tactics of his peers. Whenever he felt the need, he’d find a cantina. Not a highbrow one, where his occupation would attract fear or glares. And not a back water hole where he’d only find thieves. A decent middle ground, where regular people went to drown worries or celebrate victory. A place he could blend in despite not drinking a thing. Then, he simply waited.

Most of the time, they approached him. He preferred it that way. Not necessarily for lack of confidence, but as assurance they were…on the same page. A woman sitting alone in a bar could be there for any number of reasons, and approaching her would be a waste of time. On the other hand, a bounty hunter sitting alone, watching the room, no fob and no drink, was clearly there for one purpose. 

She’d approach. They’d chat. He would size her up on a scale of likeliness to stab or rob him. If she scored low enough, he’d accept her eventual invitation back to her place. He never let them on the Crest. No matter how low they scored. 

It was so simple. Not to mention quick. Tatooine was a friendly, open place…and it was so, _so_ simple…

Din snapped his head up, shaking it slightly. He glanced down at the kid in his arms, who was looking up at him with pricked ears and curious eyes. He felt an odd, guilty heat crawl up his neck.

He didn’t have time. _He didn’t have time._ He didn’t. Have. Time.

“Bad news!” Peli shouted as she rounded the other side of the ship, inspection complete. “This is gonna take some time.”

Din turned to her slowly, free arm dropping to his side. “What? How much time?”

“At least a day. Maybe more.”

A modulated growl escaped his helmet. “I don’t have a day. We have to keep moving.”

The mechanic placed her hands on her hips. “Well if you wanna speed out of here, be my guest. But the second you hit that hyperdrive your hull is gonna be torn in two.”

Din huffed, looked up at his crippled ship, then back to Peli. “Fine. Just get it done.”

“Gladly.” She stepped forward and took the child back. “We’ll start first thing in the morning.”

“The _morning?”_

“Yes tin man, the morning. It’s getting late. I’ve worked in the sun all day and I’m not about to work all through the night.” Then, turning her attention back to the kid, “What do you say little guy, want to have a sleepover with Auntie Peli? Hmm?” She gave Din a sideways glance. “That _is_ ok, right? I sure hope so or I’m charging extra.”

Another huff. It was a wonder his visor didn’t fog. “That’s fine.”

Her face lit up in a grin and she lifted the cooing child to eye level. “Aww that’s right, you need a break from that old grump? We’ll have looots of fun, don’t you worry.” With that she carried him away, babbling happily as the droids zig zagged back into hiding.

The door slammed shut and everything went quiet.

Din stood still in front of his ship. The suns dipped low in the sky and his shadow stretched tall across the sand. He glanced back at the open hatch. His mind pulled him toward it. Told him the reasonable, and responsible thing to do was walk right back into that ship, have some dinner, and go to sleep. He had a foundling to look after. A foundling that needed him alert, and present. A foundling that was…happy…and with someone he trusted…

He wasn’t sure when his feet started moving, but the next thing he knew he was walking out the door. His mind never had been quite as strong as the rest of his body.

Din knew Tatooine well. He knew which cantina would suit his purpose without even having to think about it. By the time the suns disappeared he was seated in a secluded booth, shoulders back, fingers tapping idly.

He felt…odd. Out of practice. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. Though his body clearly hadn’t caught up to that fact. The idea of leaving without what he wanted filled him with frustration and yet…he seemed out of place.

The opportunity wouldn’t come again. So he grit his teeth and muddled through the unusual feeling. He leaned against the wall inside the booth and tilted his head to look out the window. Outside, the town stuttered along at a slowing pace, shopkeepers closing up and families ushering home. A tiny boy ran by, reminding Din briefly of the kid. He wondered if he was alright. Was Peli taking good enough care of him? Would he wonder where he was, miss him? Maybe this was foolish. Maybe…

“Don’t you look lonely.”

Din looked up to find a young Twi’lek in the booth across from him. She leaned her cheek into her hand and gave him a grin. Thoughts of the kid took flight as weeks of tension pushed to the fore. He sat up a little straighter.

“Hm.”

She leaned forward, smile never fading. “What brings you here, Mando?”

“Needed a drink.”

She laughed. It sounded nice. And she was pretty.

“Me too. Sounds like we’re a lot alike.”

“Sounds like.”

He felt her foot touch his boot under the table.

“What’s your name?”

“Mando’s good enough.”

She cocked her head, smile shifting into curiosity. “I see. Well Mando, I’m Ciara.”

“Hm.”

He always did have a way with words.

Ciara sat up straight and let her fingers slide across the table, closing in on his gloved hand. “So you guys never take those helmets off, huh?”

“Mhm.”

She cocked her head with a slight pout. Her fingers reached his and one digit reached out to skim across his thumb. “That’s unfortunate. Can’t use your mouth for much, can you?”

His lip quirked just slightly. “Mm. No.” The fingers of his other hand continued to drum slow and methodical on the table. “But we’re creative.”

Her smile returned, flashing him white teeth and a soft pink tongue. “Interesting.”

He began his calculation. She wasn’t armed as far as he could tell. He hadn’t had the best experiences with Twi’leks in the past, but he also wasn’t about to let prejudice stop him. He guessed the likeliness of her trying to stab him at about four out of ten. That was a number he could handle.

“So, Mr. Creative, think you could share some of your tricks with a lonely little girl from Tatooine?” Her foot ran halfway up his calf. Maker, it felt good. His mouth quirked again.

He had just drew breath to respond when the sound of blaster fire made his head snap up.

Outside the swinging wooden doors, someone was shouting, a red flash signaling more fire. Din rose barely an inch from his seat, intending to investigate, when a body came flying back-first through the door. It crashed against the bar, glass flying and patrons fleeing. Before the dust could settle, a roaring Crolute barged in after it.

“I warned you this was the last time you meddle in my business!” He roared, lunging for the slumped over body on the bar.

Despite the hit, you were just quick enough, dodging his bulbous arms without a second to spare.

“As long as your business consists of _stealing_ from these people you can count on me to meddle, Pajaa!” You snapped, leaping behind the bar.

“Not anymore!” He growled, raising his blaster. Your eyes widened and you ducked.

“That’s enough!”

A strong, modulated voice cut through the chaos. Pajaa whipped around to find the Mandalorian approaching, blaster aimed at his enormous head. He instantly dropped his weapon.

“W-woah, woah there Mando, no need for all that,” he stuttered. “I’ll leave her be. J-just let me go.”

Din watched him squirm for a moment more. Then jerked his blaster in the direction of the door. Pajaa fled as fast as his swollen legs could carry him. As soon as the doors swung shut, you popped up from behind the bar. 

As quickly as the chaos erupted, it died. The room went silent, wide-eyed crowd fixated on you.

“Wow…” You looked from the doors, to your steel-clad savior. “Thanks.”

The Mandalorian didn’t answer. His weapon was still raised, aimed at the empty spot Pajaa had abandoned. His slim black visor, was trained on you.

“Um…” You looked at him, then to the empty space his weapon threatened. “He’s gone…” You said awkwardly.

He jerked slightly, turning to the nothing he was aiming at. “Oh. Yes.” You watched as he snapped his blaster back into place.

“Well uh…thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You shifted on your feet, unsure what to say next. You felt like you owed him something a little more than words for saving your life.

“Is there um…some way I can…”

“No.”

He glanced over his shoulder to the booth, now empty. The girl had fled, which he half expected the moment he drew his blaster. He turned back around with a barely muted sigh.

The Mandalorian looked at you once more, then promptly walked out the doors. Every eye followed his exit, then came back to you.

You were frozen for the exact amount of time it took your brain to register the significance of a Mandalorian on Tatooine. An idea sprung about three seconds too late and you ran after him. Outside, you looked around frantically until you saw a flash of moonlit steel.

“Hey, hold on!” You called after him, running to catch up.

He glanced over his shoulder but didn’t stop.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” You snapped as your drew up alongside him.

“I see that.”

“Just-hey-listen!” You spun around to stand in front of him, arms outstretched.

He paused, hands resting on his belt. All you could see was a cold blank helmet a top a wall of metal and cloth. You couldn’t see the way his eyes devoured your form.

Din wished you would leave him the hell alone. He was quickly realizing that he was worse off than he thought. Not even the violent interruption and adrenaline of confrontation had subdued his belligerent desires. His body was in _no_ state to correctly handle this situation. He didn’t know if it was just the hormones, or if you truly were the most appealing woman he’d ever seen. Either way, his body was practically sobbing.

Why couldn’t youhave slipped into that booth instead of crashing through the door?

“I have a proposition for you,” you said, arms still outstretched.

“No thanks.”

He stepped around you and kept walking. You gave an indignant cry as you turned and followed.

“You don’t even know what it is!”

“You want me to help you rid this town of that Crolute and a ring of thieves that make themselves a nuisance to the people.”

You stopped short, eyes widening. “Ok…so you do know what it is.”

“I also know you can’t afford me.”

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was exactly one thing you had that Din wanted, but his morals would never, _ever_ allow the thought to pass his lips.

“I might!” You snapped back. “I could be rich for all you know!”

Mando finally stopped walking and looked at you. The sight of your eyes, so bright and stubborn, ignited an indulgent fantasy. He wondered what he would do, if by some miracle you deciphered him and worked out what he had been in that cantina for. If you offered what his body craved of your own accord. Would he be strong enough to turn you down? To stick to the principles that guided his whole life?

He seriously, seriously doubted it.

“I think that mechanic jumpsuit tells me everything I need to know,” he retorted.

You scoffed and bared your teeth as he stepped around you once again. “Come on, aren’t Mandalorians supposed to be like…honorable? What’s more honorable than helping innocent people?”

He didn’t answer. You had arrived at hangar 35 and the door nearly hit you as he entered. You slammed it back open and stomped after him.

“Come on, at least hear me out! There has to be _something_ I can give you!”

There was the smallest lapse in his steps, a stutter in the sand. It was over before you fully noticed and he kept walking toward his ship.

“Hey! There you are!” Peli’s impatient voice cut across the hangar. Both you and the Mandalorian turned. She was stalking towards him, an angry, big-eared child in her arms. “He got a lot less cute once he realized I wasn’t taking him back to his dad.” The kid perked up the moment he saw Din, arms outstretched. “Take him.”

Din sighed and accepted the green bundle. You watched the exchange, eyebrows raised. Peli caught sight of you and froze, turning slowly to Din, then glancing at the ship, wheels visibly turning. “Oh…unless you…needed…uh…”

“No,” Din interrupted. He shifted the child on his hip. “She’s leaving.”

“I am not!” You barked, stomping a foot in the sand.

“You’re wasting your time. And more importantly, mine.”

You scowled deep, hands on your hips. “I _know_ there has to be something,” you insisted stubbornly. Throwing a quick glance around the hangar, you saw an old crate and promptly sat down on it, arms crossed. “And I’m not leaving until I figure out what it is.”

Mando gave a derisive scoff and turned his back on you. “Be my guest. I leave tomorrow anyway.”

“Ehhh,” Peli interjected, shifting her hand back and forth. “Maybe tomorrow. Maybe two days. We’ll see.”

He turned on her, the lilt of his head conveying every ounce of annoyance his face couldn’t. Without another word he stomped back to his ship, baby cooing happily until the rising hatch blocked them from view.

* * *

“What about a month’s rations?”

Mando gave your latest offer the same amount of recognition he gave the twenty before it. None.

“Two months rations?”

He was sitting near the back of the hangar, idly cleaning a rifle that sat across his knee. A silver cradle hovered next to him, his kid watching his every move carefully. The sound of clanking and Peli cursing at her droids set the tone of the morning.

You were utterly exhausted, having stayed up all night to make sure the Mando didn’t disappear on you. Now, your mission was to figure out what would convince him to help you.

“My uncle had a Series 5 proton rifle,” you tried optimistically. “But he’s dead. And I think it’s better than yours. How about that? _And_ all the rations?”

Silence was your only answer.

Frustrated, you let out a long huff and dragged your hands down your face. “Come _on!_ It would be so easy for you! You’re just sitting around waiting for your ship anyway! It would take a fighter like you all of, what, ten minutes to knock out a petty thief ring?”

“So you say,” he countered. The first thing he had said all morning. “You call it a petty thief ring. But I have no way of knowing their numbers or fire power. And I have more important things to worry about than taking unnecessary risks for no pay out.”

Your shoulders slumped, crestfallen. Mando glanced up at you from behind the helmet and thought he had finally shut you up. It took all of five seconds for you to set your jaw and perk right back up.

“I guess you must be from some _new_ generation of Mandalorians huh? Cause all the Mandalorians I ever heard about were honorable. They would have helped my town for nobilities sake.”

“Can’t buy fuel with nobility.”

Your anger-filled growl fell on deaf ears as Mando rose and walked away, entirely fed up with your pestering. First he looked at his ship. Finding it crawling with droids and half the floor torn up, he sighed and turned to the hangar door. The cradle hovered next to him. Each step of the way, you were right on his heels.

* * *

You watched Mando for _hours._

Everywhere he went. Each tiny thing he did. You knew something had to hold the answer. You knew, deep in your gut, there was something you could offer him that would make him help you. It was just a matter of figuring out what.

He walked through the bazaar and ordered a crate of rations delivered to the hangar. Two months worth. Figured.

They sat in a cantina and he bought food for the little one. You sat one table over and watched as the kid crawled from his cradle, took one look at the plate of Ranto meat, and stared at Mando blankly.

_“_ What’s wrong?” He sighed. “You don’t like it?”

The kid looked from him, to the meat, and back again in confirmation.

“You didn’t even try it.”

He let out a small whine.

Mando’s frame drooped with barely perceptible defeat. “I guess you could have had it before, for all I know.”

You hid a smile as he sent the meat back and ordered something else. The server brought out a bowl of fish, which the kid devoured with gusto. Once he had his fill, you watched them leave. When Mando passed, you could have swore you heard the faintest grumble under his breath.

Next you watched him trade for ammo as the kid rifled through the vendor’s wares. While Mando had his back turned, his small hands dislodged a box from a stack, sending dozens of crates and baskets toppling. Mando whipped around and snatched him up barely a heartbeat before being crushed. The irate vendor promptly sent the pair packing.

You watched him try and fail to coax the child to sleep. You watched as he wandered from his cradle, time and time again. When they went back to the hangar, you watched his frustrated sighs at his disassembled ship, which the hyper baby decided needed exploring.

By the time the suns began to set, you knew how to get Mando to help you.

* * *

“Welp, she’s all set!” Peli announced proudly.

Din looked up as he finished placing the finally slumbering child into his cradle. Night had barely arrived, but the strain of the past few days combined with the frustrating weight of unfulfilled desire had him utterly exhausted. All he wanted was to get into hyperspace, crawl in his bunk, and pass out.

_“_ Good. What do I owe you?”

“Eight hundred.”

The price made his teeth clench but he was too tired to argue. He forked it over wordlessly. Peli simply held out her hand as she turned her attention to the baby.

“Bye little guy,” she whispered. “Be sure to get your pops in lots of trouble so he has to bring you back to see me, kay?”

She received a tiny snore in response.

As Din walked toward his ship, he noticed you were gone. He had been expecting one last desperate plea he’d have to ignore before finally getting some peace. Deciding he must have deterred you enough already, he boarded the ship and closed the hatch. A soft groan of relief escaped his lips as soon as the comforting silence of his home descended.

“I know what you need,” your voice rang out clear in the quiet darkness.

Din jerked and spun around, hand flying to his blaster. You stood in the middle of the hull and didn’t flinch once. He quickly relaxed when he saw you. Then he growled.

“What are you doing? I could have shot you!”

“But you didn’t,” you argued simply.

“Get off my ship.”

“Not until we’ve made a deal.” You took a sure step forward. “Because I’ve finally figured out what you need.”

You felt, rather than saw, his eye roll.

“And what might that be?”

“Me.”

Something snapped. Instant, sharp, and just un-subtle enough for you to notice. Mando went rigid. Shoulders tense. One foot stepped backwards.

“I…w-what?” His voice had lost every ounce of power.

You furrowed your brows and took another step. “You need help. You’re exhausted.”

He didn’t answer so you continued, “This ship is too big to be properly run by one person. I’m sure you’re well aware of that. I’m a mechanic. _And,_ ” here’s where things got a little less true, but you were desperate, “I’m pretty good with kids. He’s practically running you into the ground.” You nodded to the sleeping child. Mando glanced at him, then back at you. You stood up straight and placed your hands firmly on your waist. “Get rid of the Crolute and his thieves, and I’ll go with you to work on your ship and help take care of your foundling.”

Silence. Long, potent, and empty.

You stood your ground. The Mandalorian watched you. Gradually, the tension seeped from his body and his easy, confident stance returned. Something had clearly thrown him off initially, though you couldn’t imagine what.

Finally, he spoke. “That’s an odd kind of deal.”

Well, he wasn’t saying he _didn’t_ need help. Maybe that was good?

You shrugged. “A deal's a deal. As long as we’re both happy what’s it matter?”

He cocked his head. “Why would you be willing to leave the planet once your problem is solved? You won’t even get the fruits of your own labor.”

“It’s not for me. It’s for my friends. The people here.”

You felt like he was probably narrowing his eyes. “You’re just that selfless, huh?”

No. You had wanted off Tatooine for a very, very long time. Your family was long gone. There was an entire universe untouched by your eyes. Travel was expensive. The best opportunity you could ever dream of - leaving your hometown a little better off, as you finally set out on your own adventure - had just been dropped in front of you. Now all you had to do was secure it.

“I’m just that selfless.”

Din was, in fact, narrowing his eyes. He was also inspecting the curves of your face. Maker, he wanted to taste those sweet lies rolling off your lips. He realized he was quickly leaning towards acceptance, and for all the wrong reasons. He stood a little straighter. Clenched his fists a little tighter and forced himself to think of your proposition from an un-biased, no-desire-to-sleep-with-the-offerer, point of view.

You were right. He needed help. The Crest constantly demanded two pairs of hands he didn’t have. The kid ran him ragged. He was exhausted.

“So Mando,” you said after awhile. “What’s it gonna be?”

He examined you a little longer. Then, he sighed.

“Alright…let’s talk.”

He took a seat on a nearby cargo box and gestured to another across from him. Your heart took a flying leap from your chest. You scraped every last reserve of composure you had to force down a smile and take a calm and collected seat across from him.

“Let’s try starting over,” Mando began, arms crossed. “What’s your name?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise like 2 people ask and I DELIVER 🤣

You knew flying with the bounty hunter would be hard work, but _damn._

His Razor Crest was in decent shape for its age. You discovered that was due to the meticulous patchwork he had completed over years and years of damage. After being his own mechanic for so long, he knew what he was doing…to an extent.

Then again, this shoddy circuit work had you convinced he shouldn’t be allowed within 20 parsecs of a starship ever, ever again.

“Maker, what did you do, just rip wires out and plug them back in randomly until something happened?” Your muffled voice chastised from beneath the control console.

Mando leaned against the cockpit door and watched you with folded arms. You were one month into your six month sentence - you could tell it annoyed him when you called it a sentence, so you did so at every opportunity - and you were quickly learning that he was not nearly as tough as he’d like you to believe.

Sure, he could take down a squadron of droids singe handedly, or a powerful thief gang in a matter of minutes, and he could most certainly destroy you, should the fancy strike him. But when it came to banter, you could best him every time. His eerie silence was no doubt intended as intimidation or disinterest. You chose to interpret it as victory.

“It’s been working fine,” he finally argued.

“I’m sorry, were you here five minutes ago when the console started smoking?”

“That’s only because you rewired everything else. I had it working.”

“No, you had it scraping by. The computer’s running ten times more efficient now and you know it.”

When he didn’t respond you scooted out a few inches to look at him. You hoped his expression was irritated. Maybe a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. You gave him a mischievous smile.

“Why don’t you quit standing there and come down here to help me?”

The tensing of his shoulders was just shy of perceptible. “I thought I just get in your way?”

You rolled your eyes as he echoed the words you’d snapped at him dozens of times over the last month. “Usually, yes. But this requires more hands than I have, so get down here.”

Your upper half disappeared as you scooted back under the console. His footsteps followed. When you glanced down you saw two boot clad feet standing next to your hips. Hesitating.

“We don’t have all day,” you sighed.

Mando finally growled and sunk to the floor. You were quickly reminded of how broad he was as he slipped in next to you, promptly erasing all concept of personal space. His pauldron dug into your arm and you squirmed.

“Alright, grab that thick green one,” you said, pointing to a wire dangling above his helmet. He obeyed. “Now unplug it, and plug this one in where it was.” You held out a black wire. Again, he obeyed. You reached up and dislodged another two. “Ok. Now I need you to hold that bundle to the side so I can plug these in.”

“What bundle?

“That one.” You nodded your head.

“There’s twenty bundles, which one?”

With a growl you grabbed his hand and yanked it up to the large clutch of wires that stood in your way. “ _This_ one.”

“Alright.”

Having dropped the two wires you needed, it took you a moment to relocate them. Once you had them you leaned up and under Mando’s outstretched arm to reach the receptacles deep within the console. “Don’t drop it.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

“Move your hand a bit I can’t see.”

“You want me to hold the wires or move my hand? Can’t do both.”

You brought your elbow down hard to nudge him in the chest, fed up with his sarcasm. Then instantly regretted it when bone met beskar. You shouted in pain and dropped both wires, turning to cradle your injured appendage.

“Maker!” You snapped. “Damn it!” You squirmed and groaned as you grabbed at your elbow, instinctually clawing for relief you knew would only come in a few slow, agonizing minutes.

You waited for Mando’s snide remark. There was no way he’d let _this_ pass without comment. When a few seconds of your cursing passed with no input, you grit your teeth just long enough to turn and look up at him.

It was then you realized you had fallen squarely on his chest, too blind with pain to notice the way your back had been wriggling against him. He laid stone still, looking at you. You rolled, trying to create some distance, but the cramped space had other plans. As soon as you turned you found your chest pressed against his, your arms falling on either side of his body.

It was silent for a heartbeat before he spoke.

“You-“ He stopped short as his voice cracked.

_Holy-_

His _voice cracked._ You had never heard anything but smooth, confident baritone come from that bucket. That single high pitched “you” was the most humanizing thing you’d ever heard from him.

He cleared his throat and started again. “You ok?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled, wide eyed and red cheeked. Too afraid of a similar fate to voice any more. Maker, he was broad. And was it just the armor or was his chest really that…strong?

You weren’t moving. Why weren’t you moving? You were staring at where his eyes should be and feeling his body underneath you and marveling at just how _big_ he was and you _weren’t moving…_

And neither was he. The hand that had been holding up the wires was now on your lower back. The beskar under your chest rose and fell with his deep, calculated breaths. Ever so softly, you felt his gloved fingers press a little firmer against you.

Suddenly you were afraid. And not of him.

You cleared your throat and shifted around to fumble for the wires. “Let’s uh…try that again.”

He wordlessly reached up and pushed the troublesome bundle aside. You dove in with both hands and found the receptacles. Above you, the console sprung to life.

“That should do it,” you announced, releasing a breath.

You lowered yourself next to him, once again squeezed shoulder to shoulder. In your peripheral you could tell his helmet was tilted to the side, looking at you. You wanted to look at him too. Stare into that black abyss and know that his eyes were boring into yours. Wanted to crawl back onto that strong chest…

 _What_ was happening?

You both decided at the exact same time to try and get up, resulting in an awkward shuffle that left you pressed closer together.

“Sorry,” you said, freezing up. “Go ahead.”

Mando didn’t wait for a second invitation, quickly slipping from under the console, back on his feet in a matter of seconds. You refused to acknowledge that you stared at his arse until it disappeared from view.

* * *

Ok, so Mando was attractive. You weren’t sure why you came to that conclusion exactly, as you had no idea what he looked like. Though, if you were being honest, it clearly had something to do with that tall, thick, powerful body.

Those strong arms that were currently wrestling his latest quarry into a carbonite chamber. And that gruff voice, which bounced around the hull with a few grunts as he shoved and dodged the bounty.

With a clang and a hiss the struggle was over, and something was tugging on your pant leg. Your head snapped down from where it was fixated on Mando to find Grogu staring up at you impatiently. He was quite used to the chaos of his father dragging aboard angry passengers, and was focused solely on the ration packet in your hand.

“Oh, sorry buddy,” you said softly, reaching down to give it to him. He accepted it with a happy gurgle and settled atop a box to eat his dinner. You watched the way his ears bounced as he ate and smiled.

Mando whipped past you and flew up to the cockpit without a word. Your eyes followed him and you frowned. That was rude. He usually spared you a hello at least. You looked at the packet you had retrieved for yourself, then glanced hesitantly at the ladder.

One minute later you were poking your head into the cockpit, ration in hand.

“Hey..uh…”

Mando was starting the lift off sequence with short, hurried movements. For some reason you felt shy all the sudden.

“Are you, uh…hun-“

Just then a spidery blue shock wave struck across the window with a deep, vibrating, _boom._ You gasped as vibrations rippled through the hull, throwing you off balance. Mando cursed and braced himself against the console, gloved fingers flying over the controls.

“What the hell was that!?” You shouted, running forward to peer out the window. Below, a large crowd of angry faces - all resembling the creature Mando had just frozen in carbonite - screamed up at the ship, brandishing weapons.

“His village was not very happy with me taking him,” Mando said.

The Crest continued to rise as rocks and blaster shots pinged across the glass. The hits gradually lessened as the ship climbed out of range, until finally you hit the atmosphere. Mando punched it into hyperdrive before his shoulders finally relaxed.

You stared out at the silence of hyperspace before slowly, ever so slowly, turning to look at him. Then you laughed. “Is it always like this?”

He cocked his head. “Always like what?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug, “People chasing you down?”

You could have mistaken the breath he released as laughter if you didn’t know better. “You have no idea.”

You smiled and shook your head. “Well, glad to know what I signed up for at least. A month in.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on that sooner.”

“Hey,” you argued lightly, “Give me a break, seems like you’ve just been running the little guy on errands since I got here.” You jerked your head in Grogu’s general direction downstairs. “I was starting to wonder whether you were actually a bounty hunter at all.”

“How did you think I _paid_ for all those errands?”

You gave another nonchalant shrug. “I dunno, figured you must have turned in a big enough bounty on Tatooine to take a little break.”

He paused, chin tilted. “What bounty?”

“Whichever one you picked up on Tat.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t have a bounty. I was there for repairs. You saw that.”

Your brow furrowed with a confused smile. “Then what were you doing in the cantina that night? I figured you must have been meeting the Guild operator who works out of there. I know you weren’t having a drink,” you teased.

Mando went dead quiet. You cocked your head expectantly. He took so long to answer you, you started to get _really_ curious.

“Mando?” You said through a laugh, “What were you doing?”

It took another handful of heartbeats before he finally spoke, “Meeting someone.”

Blaster shot. Right between the ribs. Heavy and raw and _hot._

He didn’t say who. He didn’t say why. So really, it could have been anything. Even so, those two simple words managed to rip a hole straight through your chest. Because your stupid, jealous, lovey-struck brain immediately assumed they meant a very particular kind of _someone._

“Oh,” was all you managed, not pressing it further and hoping he took it as respect rather than devastation.

He changed the subject. “What were you trying to tell me, before we left?”

You still had the ration in your hand, now squeezing it a little too tight. “Oh uh, nothing, really, I just…” you looked down, shuffling your feet. “I just finished feeding Grogu and was gonna see if you…wanted something…while I had the pack out…” you added a shrug for good measure. You definitely couldn’t care less.

Mando glanced down at the packet in your hand, then back to your face. Maker, why did he always have to look so blank?

“Thank you.”

Your eyes shot up. “Huh?”

“Thank you,” he repeated, slowly holding his palm out.

It finally dawned on you that he was accepting and you placed the pack in his hand with one hurried movement. “Oh, ya. Sure. No problem.”

You watched him slowly retract his hand, now clutching the ration. You shifted your weight from one foot to another, thought about saying something else, then immediately decided against it and made a beeline for the ladder.

Din turned and watched your back as you left. Blood pumping hot beneath his steel, and no better off than he was a month ago.

* * *

Time flies when you’re having fun.

Of course, in your case, “fun" was traipsing across the galaxy with a green baby as your charge whilst pining after his guardian, and “time” was your sentence. The days flew by at a rate you couldn’t keep track of, and your only worry was that they would end. And, of course, the possibility of getting shot.

You were getting your wish. Seeing more of the galaxy than you ever thought possible. Even though Mando’s lifestyle left no room for sight seeing, you sometimes got to take the kid on short explorations when he deemed a planet safe.

You were hoping the gorgeous green grassland the Crest was currently landing on, would be deemed such.

“So is this one safe?” You asked excitedly, leaning over the console to take in the scenery. “Can we go out?”

“That should be fine,” Mando agreed, and you beamed. “D’Qar is almost entirely uninhabited. Just don’t- ”

“Wander too far. I know,” you finished impatiently.

His visor turned on you and you immediately drew your lips in. The helmet was much more expressive once you learned to read it. “Sorry,” you said. Though you really weren’t, and he could see it clearly on your face.

He turned back around and you could have swore you heard something like a huff.

After Mando left to secure the quarry, you took the kid outside. He raced ahead of you at a startling pace for such short legs. Behind every tree and clump of grass, something was worthy of his immediate attention. With the amount of frogs and insects he devoured, you doubted he’d need an actual ration that night.

“Slow down big guy,” you called, jogging to catch up. He had stopped at the top of a hill, back facing you. You reached out to scoop him up, determined to catch your breath before letting him loose again. He whined, reaching his tiny hand out behind your grip.

“What is it buddy?” You asked, turning to follow the direction of his reach.

You let out a tiny gasp when you saw it. At the bottom of the hill sat a massive, sparkling lake. You were surprised you hadn’t noticed it sooner, but then again you had been focused on reigning in the little monster.

Rippling waves lapped at a bed of smooth black stones, so clear you could see straight to the bottom. It was the most water you had ever seen in one place. Grogu gave another little whine, still reaching toward it. You looked down at him with a grin.

“You thinking what I’m thinking buddy?”

His happy gurgle was all the confirmation you needed before you took off toward the water.

* * *

When Din returned to an empty ship, he wasn’t all that surprised. This planet was chock-full of dense forests that crawled with all the food and diversion Grogu could want. He had figured he’d have to drag you two back inside. Once the quarry - who, due to un-cooperation was coming in cold - was secured, he ventured out on his second hunt of the day.

Your trail was almost comically easy to follow. He wondered if he should teach you to move a little more carefully. Even easier to follow were the sounds that soon reached his ears. As instructed, you hadn’t gone far. From the happy shouts and laughter echoing through the trees, you’d apparently found more than enough entertainment within those bounds.

When Din crested the hill, the first thing he saw was Grogu. He stood at the edge of a lake, ankle deep. His heavy outer coat sat on the shore, a thin robe dangling over his small frame. He wore a smile that melted Din’s heart as he splashed and kicked in the water.

Then his gaze found you, and his smile faded. Wholesome warmth was quickly replaced with something very, very different.

You stood a few yards to the side, knee deep in the lake. Most of your outer layers sat next to Grogu’s on the shore, bare minimum on your skin as you watched your little companion with a grin. Neither of you had noticed Din yet.

He felt like an animal. A sick, starving, desperate, _longing_ animal who had just happened upon a feast. He felt guilty. Even as his eyes tore over your skin like it was the only thing keeping him alive, he at least had the decency to feel bad about it. You were so far away. He could see your shoulders, your collarbone, the soft curve of your stomach. His feet took him down the hill and his eyes stayed on you.

You were calling out to Grogu. “Alright you little titan, no way you can reach me way over here. Try it.”

Grogu’s face bent in a determined scowl and he began waddling through the water.

“Ah ah ah!” You snapped, holding up a hand. “No cheating!”

He gave you a resigned frown, and held his palms out. Eyes squeezed tight, the water in front of him began to ripple, then lurch. Seconds later a fat wave bowled up and roared towards you. You had only enough time to stare and shout before it struck, slamming you down hard into the water. You came up sputtering, arms flailing.

“Hey!” You shouted between a mixture of coughs and laughs, “That was way bigger than your last one little cheater!”

But Grogu had stopped listening. He caught sight of Din approaching on the shore and began waddling toward him. You pulled yourself up and followed.

Din had never been more grateful for his helmet, because he was certain he would have embarrassed himself with just how hard he was staring at you. You sloshed through the water, smiling, steps confident, evening sun glistening off your skin, and his mouth watered.

Little taps on his calf drug reluctant eyes away from you. He picked Grogu up just as you joined them on the beach.

“Hey,” you greeted. His head snapped back up and you were suddenly aware of how little you were wearing. You smiled bashfully and retrieved your clothes from the rocks. “Didn’t mean for you to have to come looking for us. Guess we just lost track of time.”

He wanted to tell you it was fine. Assure you in no uncertain terms this was the farthest thing from an inconvenience. But the humiliation of his voice betraying him was still fresh in his mind, and its trust was not yet regained. When he didn’t answer, you stepped back and began donning your outer clothes.

The animal cried. Begged his eyes to ravage you further. Soak in every second your skin was exposed to the light. The way you moved, struggling to drag dry clothes up your wet body. He felt his blood begin to rush.

Instead, Din managed to find a decent man, tucked away beneath layers of impurity. _He_ ripped Din’s gaze away from you, and _he_ spurned heavy steps back up the hill.

By the time you looked up, Mando’s helmet was just disappearing over the ridge.

* * *

Hours later, deep in the silence of hyperspace, you sat alone in the dark feeling like your body was eating away at itself.

Mando preyed upon your thoughts like a Rancor. Inescapable. You were supposed to be sleeping, in the storage-closet turned bedroom he had cleared out for you. Instead, you were thinking about his hands. How you’d never seen them without gloves.How it almost didn’t matter, because you could nearly picture them anyway. Rough from a lifetime of use, yet gentle when they touched your skin. Long fingers and wide palms gliding warm down your back.

A shiver ran up your spine and your eyes snapped open. Your body felt hot. The entire space felt hot and you couldn’t stand it a second longer. You rose to your feet and eased the door open, peeking out into the hull.

Grogu was snoring softly in his hammock above Mando’s bunk. You peered closer in the darkness and realized the man himself was nowhere to be seen. When you had argued the notion of going to sleep in favor of helping him finish work on the secondary command module, he had talked you down with the promise that he’d get some rest himself. Apparently, that was a lie. Your narrowed eyes found the ladder and stubborn steps took you up it.

The ship was on auto, but Mando was in the pilot’s seat. His back was to you as he fiddled with his vambrace on the console.

“Liar,” you said in a teasing voice. He turned to you and your heart plummeted like a stone.

He wasn’t wearing his armor.

It hadn’t occurred to you until this moment that you’d never seen him without it. Your mind had started to see it as just another part of his body. The part that made him look so large and imposing. Now, finding him in just his black pants and shirt, you realized the armor had very little to do with it. You visibly swallowed.

“Couldn’t sleep,” his voice said from the helmet, the only piece of metal adorning his body.

“Ah.”

Something like gravity tugged on you and pulled you toward him. His visor watched your every step until you were leaning against the console next to him. “What are you doing?” You asked, nodding to his vambrace.

“Reprogramming,” he said. “Connection to the kid’s pod has been a little spotty lately.”

“Ah,” you said again. Then went quiet as you looked at him.

His body looked so different without layers of steel obscuring your view. _Better._ Strong shoulders and a slim waist and thighs that were currently spread wide with his easy, confident pose and-

He was staring at you. Your wandering eyes had finally made it back to his face, and he was staring right at you. You blushed instantly.

“Sorry, uh-“ You cut yourself off with a nervous laugh. “I’ve just never seen you without armor before. Threw me off.”

“Hm.” His head tilted slightly. Gloved fingers tapped slowly on the console. He let silence hang for an amount of time that made you nervous.

When he finally spoke, your mouth went dry.

“And what do you think?”

Another blaster shot. Only this time, it felt like it was coming from the inside out, your heart suddenly raging so hard there was no way your ribs were strong enough to contain it.

Was the Mandalorian actually asking you what you thought of his unarmored body?

Was he _flirting_ with you?

Your mind was bouncing too fast to answer your own questions, so you answered his. Well…you tried.

“I. Uh…” You knew your face had to be crimson. Normally you were the one to leave _him_ at a loss for words. How was it he could whip out something so smooth and sexy without a problem, and you were left floundering like an idiot? “Well I think…it’s good. I mean-“ You licked your lips nervously and shifted. “I mean you, you look. Good.”

Maker, that was awful.

Mando’s head slowly tilted to the other side as his fingers continued to drum. “Hm. I suppose it's only fair. Since I did see most of _you_ today.”

You laughed. With it came a dose of your old confidence. “I’m not sure I’d call that fair.”

“Why not?”

His voice was like honey. So deep and thick and rich you could almost feel it sticking to your soul.

“You definitely saw a lot more of me then I’m seeing of you,” you argued with a smile. “I’ve never even seen your skin.”

His head straightened inquisitively, as though that surprised him. “You haven’t?”

You barked out a laugh. “No. Look at you. You’re always covered from head to toe.”

He actually glanced down at himself. “Hm. Guess you’re right.”

You shook your head in disbelief. It was quiet for a heartbeat. Your eyes started to wander again, carving a path straight down his chest until they landed on the gentle swell beneath his zipper. Your throat tightened.

“Would you like too?”

Your head snapped back up. “Huh? Like to what?”

“See my skin.”

_Holy hell. Holy-_

“Yes.” Your voice was air, squeezed from collapsing lungs.

Mando hummed. So gentle it was almost a purr. Slowly, one hand reached for a glove and peeled it off. He held his exposed hand up, palm-out for you to see. Your eyes soaked it in like water in the desert. Clean and rough, fingers just as long as you’d imagined. He was watching your face, you knew.

You thought about the way his visor was glued to you at the lake. You thought about those fingertips digging in your back under the control console. You thought about the bold, teasing words uttered by his lips in the last few minutes. Your insatiable pining suddenly felt much less one sided.

“I don’t think we’re quite even,” you whispered.

He tensed for only a moment. Then, he slipped his other glove off before slowly rising to stand in front of you. He stepped close.

“Well, I’d hate for you to feel cheated…” Another step. The air was burning. His chin tilted down towards you. “What else would you like to see?”

You had never focused so hard on your breathing. Between that and the effort it took to keep your legs from trembling, there was no hope of a verbal response. So you reached out and took the hem of his shirt between your fingertips, rubbing it gently. He looked down.

“Hmm…”

Mando softly pushed your hand away and took the hem in his own fingers. Slowly - _maker,_ so slowly - he lifted his shirt. Your eyes widened as the first strip of his abdomen met the light. You followed the rising fabric hungrily. He was perfect. Firm and scarred and heaving just slightly with the same needy breaths your own lungs produced. You wondered if he would stop once he brought the shirt over his pecs, curious if it would actually fit over his helmet.

It did. His shirt hit the floor and Mando stood half bare in front of you. Your lips parted and you inhaled sharply.

“Even?” His voice was rough now.

A nod was all you managed. Your fingers were reaching out and you had exactly zero power to stop them. Your skin touched his for the first time and both of you hissed, muffled through bit-down lips.

“Ah- not anymore,” he said, still clinging to your thin excuse. “Now I’m being cheated.”

You glanced up at him with a smile and half an eye roll.

Then you closed the remaining distance to taste the gorgeous skin in front of you.

Your mouth latched low on his neck, just above his collarbone. Mando grunted as his hands grabbed your hips. He breathed your name as you slowly licked and kissed him there, palms spreading over his stomach.

His hands were iron on your hips, grinding you against him as he pushed you back against the console. You explored a little higher, sucking his throat as one leg lifted to wrap around him. The other rose until your knee rubbed firmly between his legs. Mando let out a shaky moan that spilled pure heat into your core. His grip tightened and he pulled you off the console. You paused to look up at him in question.

You got your answer as he lowered you to the floor, towering over you. His hips dug into yours, the swell beneath his zipper suddenly much more prominent.

Mando grasped your chin firmly and tilted it up. When he said your name his voice was hoarse.

“Look at me,” he panted. You obeyed. “If there’s any part of you that doesn’t want this, tell me now. Please.”

You stared at him, wide eyed. Part of you was surprised. You had initiated this, after all. Well…sort of. Maybe it was a joint effort. Though you had learned enough about Mando to know it was likely just in his nature to make sure you were comfortable.

However, another part of you, call it a lingering claw of insecurity, took his hesitancy as something else. You bit your lip.

“Do…do _you_ want to?” You asked in a small voice.

Mando gave a short laugh. Then leaned as close to your ear as the helmet would allow, and whispered, “Sweet girl, I’ve wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

A new wave of heat flooded your lower half and you had to bite down a moan to answer him. “I want this. I want you, Mando.”

He breathed deep and moved against you. “Can…can I blindfold you? Please.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “What for?”

“So I can take this thing off and taste you.”

_Oh._

_“_ Yes. _”_

He reached for his discarded shirt. You raised yourself off the floor just enough to allow him to wrap it around your eyes, tying it snugly behind your head. It smelled like him, soap and a hint of metal.

“Does that feel ok?” He asked. You nodded urgently.

The next thing you heard was a faint hiss, followed by a _clunk_ as his helmet hit the ground. You could feel when his face came close to yours, his breath hot. The first thing he tasted was your mouth.

His lips graced yours with a few leather light touches, as agonizingly slow as everything he’d done so far. Then his tongue slipped in deep and you moaned, back arching. He explored you thoroughly, licking into your mouth and sucking lightly on your tongue. In different circumstances, maybe when the rest of you wasn’t in such desperate need of him, you imagined you might be able to do this all day.

He finally expanded his search, mouth running down your neck to taste the rest of you. You recognized a very intentional and calculated control in his movements. Almost as if he was forcing himself to slow down, contain a desperation that was close to boiling over. You realized how true his words were. He had wanted this for a very long time.

His hands were lifting your shirt and you leaned up to let him remove it. He kneeled between your legs, now standing over you as you felt his eyes burning a path down your body. Frustrated with the loss of contact, you leaned up until your hands met his abs, tongue coming up to lick a line across one of his pecs. He hissed, hands fisting in your hair, pulling slightly. 

His desperation was slipping. _Good,_ you thought.

As though he could read your mind, Mando slammed you back into the floor, mouth resuming its work with new determination.

All you could think to do was lie back, and let the Mandalorian ravage you.

* * *

The Crest had never felt so warm. Then again, you’d never slept snuggled in the arms of its owner before.

You laid on the floor of the hull, sandwiched between two blankets. Your blindfold was gone, but the hull was so black you couldn’t have seen Mando’s face even if you wanted to. His deep, steady breaths told you he was still asleep.

One hand crawled up to slip gently into his hair. You were tempted to feel his face. Try and map out a topographical image of what you couldn’t see. Deciding it would be not only sneaky, but probably wake him up, you kept your fingers in his thick locks, stroking softly. You wondered what color it was. Whether he would tell you if you asked. You didn’t know why, but you felt sure it was dark.

He stirred, turning to you in the blackness. “Hello there.”* His voice was thick and raspy with sleep and instantly _did things_ to you.

“Hello.”

You felt his hand touch your face, thumb caressing your cheek. You leaned into it. “Are you warm enough?”

Your heart could have exploded right there. “Yes.”

“Mmm.” His other hand moved up your back. “We should be reaching Nevarro any minute.”

You grumbled and snuggled against his chest. “Don’t say that.”

“I’ll have to get up.”

You huffed and kissed him. “Right now?”

He chuckled warmly. “Well no, not _right_ now.”

You hooked one leg around his as your fingertips began skimming across his stomach. “Hmm…good.”

He sucked in a deep breath. “Careful…” he warned.

Your fingers pressed a little harder. “Careful what?”

“You know what.”

You grinned and rose up to straddle his hips, hands climbing up his chest. “I’m not sure I do. Please enlighten me.”

With a growl he held your waist and rolled you to the side, switching your positions in a flash. He rubbed against you for a moment before his mouth came down warm on your neck. Your hands flew to his hair.

“Mando?” you said lightly, biting down a smile.

“Mm?”

“You were in that cantina to get laid weren’t you?”

The thought had struck you about an hour after your conversation about it, and now the haze of sleep and pleasure made you just bold enough to voice it.

He let out a stuttering breath, almost a laugh. “Yeah.”

“I bet you were pissed at me for ruining it huh?”

“Mmm, no…” he peppered your throat with kisses as he spoke, “Besides, I think you made up for it.”

You laughed and slid your hands down to grab at his hips, pulling him against you.

You didn’t know what was going to happen here. You didn’t know what the next few hours would bring, much less the next few months. And you especially didn’t know what the dangers of your life had in store.

What you did know, was that you were under the Mandalorian, and there was nowhere in the universe you’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * gEneRaL kEnoBi

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing another Mandalorian fic while my unfinished phantom fic sits stagnant for over a month 😗✌️ 
> 
> I intended this as a one shot, couple ppl on tumblr want a part two so im thinking bout it


End file.
